14 Days of Love
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were enemies, and nothing more. He's always teased her for many things, and they often gotten into fights with each other every time. However, Valentines Day is coming up really soon. Can the day of love help them become close enough to tolerate each other or will the fact that Lucy now has a secret admirer, effect that decision?
1. Feb 1: The Gift of Attention

**Since this idea was leading on my poll, I'll go ahead and write it. This idea originally came to me when I was thinking of writing a story for a yaoi story, but you know.. NaLu for the win. :) So that obviously means I have to change things up a bit, and not only that but I had an idea for Natsu giving gifts each day leading up to Valentine's Day but someone already used that idea except with Rogue… *cough*My nee-chan*cough* Even though I came up with this idea February last year, I'll change it up. It probably would be better if I made things a little unpredictable. Mwahahahah.**

**Anyways, I should have started to write this earlier because I'm going to have trouble updating daily. Ugh.. plus I have to update Let Me Love You and Dark Blood before the 14th. This is what I get for procrastinating…**

* * *

**x.(AU).x**

_"Harden your heart to suffering, and you can justify any decision." -Imitatia, in alter ego of Michelle L. (Fairy Tail episode 139 dub)_

**x.(AU).x**

* * *

Feb 1: The Gift of Attention

February is a lovely month, filled with many surprises and events. That includes Groundhog Day, Presidents Day, Mardi Gras, Chinese New Year, and most importantly, Valentine's Day.

In my experience, Valentine's day is a day that's filled with love, new relationships, heartbreak, or even spending quality time with anyone you care for. And people really look forward to it.

Of course, people really start planning ahead for the 14th. Young children take the time to drag their parents to the store to buy little cards to give out at school, and adults buy their spouses, flowers or boxes of chocolates.

However not everyone chooses to spend their money to buy people gifts, or spend time confessing their love to people. Especially when it came to their enemies, and I was obviously no exception.

I've always clearly been a fan of giving gifts to everyone, because I love sharing my love for people. Although there is only one person I hate so much, that I would rather die than give a gift to.

His name is, Natsu Dragneel.

He's the exact freakin' definition of an asshole. Just pick up a dictionary, and his ugly face will stare up at you, causing you to slam the book close. Well I guess, "Asshole," would have to be in the dictionary for that to happen, but you know what I mean.

Ever since middle school when I first met him, he's been a jerk to me. He'd always tease me and repeatedly call me weak, a nerd, or just make fun of me by telling me my breasts were too small. For gosh sake, I was 12 years old, do you really expect me to have a size 38DD bra or something!?

Oh but the torture didn't stop there, he's still an ass even in our Senior year. He still calls me the same names now, except now he calls me names like idiot, teacher's pet, and other lame names. Although now since I'm older, he teases me for having big breasts... Just a few years ago he was teasing me for the exact opposite thing. I swear he's the biggest freakin asshole in the world.

Besides the blockhead, I actually have a lot of friends I really care for. Like Levy-chan, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and Wendy, his little sister. Of course I have bunch more, but these people are at the top of my head.

Unlucky for me, my friends all happen to be his friends too. That's why I'm always forced to be around that agitating dolt.

Like currently, I was sitting outside with everyone trying to enjoy my time with my friends before first period. However, you can't enjoy anything with Natsu _freakin_ Dragneel with you.

I crossed my legs, as I shifted atop the table top. Mira, Erza, and I were all sitting on the lunch's bench table just talking like normal. A few of the other girls were sitting on the actual bench, while the guys were lounging on the grass chatting.

"I'm so glad the weather is decent today. Luckily the harsh winter weather will be gone soon, and the Spring temperature will replace it." I sighed, admiring the beautiful clouds in the sky.

"Yeah, especially since our uniforms require skirts." Mira spoke with her angelic voice, smoothing out her gray skirt.

I looked down and pulled my watch to check the time. The smaller hand pointed between the eight and nine, while the other one pointed to the eleven.

"We have five minutes before class." I informed everyone, hopping off the table to retrieve my bag. I gently picked it up, and draped it over my shoulder preparing for the bell.

Wouldn't want Miss Perfect breaking her perfect attendance record now would we?" I heard an annoying voice mock.

I instantly turned to face the jackass himself.

"Litsen Pinky, just because you don't care about education, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either." I spat, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

I took a few steps closer to pink-haired boy. By just hearing his voice or even the mention of his name could easily make me irritated.

"Calm your fake tits, blondie."

Everyone pretty much started jumping up at his comment. I knew they probably gonna try and get us to settle down like always, but he clearly started it. I was just telling everyone how much time we had left, and he had to butt in.

"You'll guys should st-" Gray started to speak, as I cut him off, trying to respond to Natsu.

"They aren't fake, you dense imbecile!" I hollered.

My arms were immediately grabbed by Erza and Mira, pulling me away from him.

"Lucy, it's not worth it." The red-haired woman attempted to reassure me.

"But he started it Erza." I begged, as they shook their heads.

This always happened though. Natsu would start an arguement with me, and the girls were the ones to try and calm me down.

"Well you were the one who got their panties in a bunch." The asshole sneered, and that's when I almost lost it.

"Natsu leave her alone." Gray spoke pushing him away, as Juvia trailed behind the two.

Once he was finally gone from our sight, the girls let go of my arms.

"C'mon Lu-chan, let's start heading to class." Levy-chan said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled in response.

The bell immediately rang after I said that, signaling that we had five minutes to get to class. We all started off towards our first period classes, and mine happened to be History. Of course, I just had to be stuck with Natsu during that class. Luckily I also shared it with Levy, Elfman, and Cana also.

Once I arrived at the room followed by Levy and Elfman, we were greeted with many students already at there. Some people were actually sitting, whereas the others were talking at random places of the room.

I started walking straight to my desk first thing, which was towards the back of the classroom right beside the window.

When I started nearing my seat, I was surprised to see something already on it. A beautiful pink basket, decorated with roses was on top of it. The gift was filled lots of beautiful surprises, like candies and stuffed animals.

My heart fluttered at the thought of someone giving me gift, that was the most kindest thing that anyone has ever done for me.

I picked at the tag right beside it, and read the flamboyant handwriting.

"_To my gorgeous Lucy,"_

"_From, your secret admirer."_

I felt a blush take my cheeks. I had a secret admirer? I thought that only happened to people in movies, but for this to happen to me… It just made me feel, so special.

"Aww Lu-chan you got a gift, who is it from?" Levy said, walking beside me to admire the gift.

Her eyes widened in amazement, making me feel somewhat embarrassed. "Oh Lu-chan, you have a secret admirer. How sweet~" She swooned.

"That guy must be desperate." Someone muttered, making me shoot my head up. There stood the pink-haired asshole, with a mocking grin.

Count on Natsu to ruin the mood.

"Shut up, you jerk. Your just jealous!" I retorted crossing my arms over my chest. How dare he mock me for just simply receiving a gift.

"Jealous of what, having a personal stalker who probably cares nothing about you?"

"Natsu.." I growled in anger at the pinkette.

I suddenly felt Levy rest her hand on my arm. "Lu-chan, don't let him get to you. Just enjoy the present you got."

My expression soften, after she spoke. "You're right.." I sighed.

Natsu really wasn't worth it. I keep being told the same thing, and I knew it was true. He isn't worth my time, and he won't ever be. Because he's just a jerk and that's all he'll ever be… Right?

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little rushed. It's already February 2nd in Central time, so I'm basically late. I should be updating tomorrow, so keep an eye out. By the way, this will end up being NaLu, even if it doesn't seem like it right now.**


	2. Feb 2: The Gift of Assistance

**I actually really enjoyed Chapter 418. I mean Lucy got a job for SW just to keep track of all of their friends. I mean if that isn't love I don't know what is. And that scene where Natsu blushed at her was so adorable! It was very similar to the first chapter, which made things even more adorable and loving~**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. I got the lovely emails with the mangapanda update for FT hidden in there. xD**

* * *

**x.(AU).x**

**Hurt me with the truth. But never comfort me with a lie.**

**-Erza Scarlet**

**x.(AU).x**

* * *

_Feb 2: The Gift of Assistance_

All of yesterday I couldn't help but ponder about who had given me that gift and more importantly, why. There's only a few people who know where I sit first period, so the person would most likely be in that class unless someone told them where I sit. I'd have to make a class list for everyone in 1st period soon.

Today is February 2nd, or also a Tuesday or as I call it, boring. I mean there's just not that much excitement on Tuesdays really and this day, to me, would be no better. Or so I thought. During History I had completely forgotten to write down everyone's names, because we had to do a test involving something about the continents and which historical event belonged to which and blah blah blaaaah. I had so much more important things to worry about then pop quizzes. Like secret admirers and randomly placed gifts and wondering why people couldn't put their darn gum in the trash instead of under the stupid desks!

I was a shoe in to get top scores on any test no sweat so I decided to focus on what mattered most at the moment.

So far I hadn't received any gifts today, so it may have been just a one time thing. Even though it does seem strange that someone would give me something on the 1st instead of the 14th.

6th period rolled around and I was stuck in gym, with my mind a million miles away, which could be bad for my health if we had something strenuous to do.

Unfortunately that was another class period I shared with Natsu. Gray and Mirajane also had the class with us though, so I was lucky for that. Thank the gods for small favors let me tell ya. If I had to handle Natsu by myself who knows what I would end up doing. Probably trying to find a shovel to bury the body.

I quickly walked through the doors into the girls' locker room, so I could get there before everyone started crowding the door frame. Once I slipped in the room, I went straight to my locker and entered my combination.

_5-11-25_

I grabbed my gym clothes and went through the motions of changing, barely paying attention when more girls started coming into the room. During this time, I usually didn't talk to people besides occasionally exchanging words with Mira. It was just too hard and not to mention weird, trying to hold a conversation in your underwear.

When I finished changing, I quickly dashed into the gym. The scent of the building was always a "lovely" one. (Take note of the sarcasm.) It smelt strongly of perfume mixed with body odors and dare I say other substances. I shook my head and tried valiantly to breath through my mouth. It never ceased to amaze me what morons will do and where. I sent a silent thanks that I hadn't walked in on anything before then and hoped I wouldn't in the future.

I tried my best to brush off the smell as I walked to where I usually sat while waiting for the class to start, spotting Gray and Natsu waiting as well. God, boys and their ability to change quickly. I scowled and subtly adjusted my bra, cursing underwire and the men who didn't have to worry about it.

"Hey." I muttered walking up to them.

Gray nodded his head in greeting, while Natsu scowled at me, big surprise there.

"Took you long enough."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Wow, he seriously couldn't even go one day without trying to insult me or something along those lines.

"Well I'm sorry that bothers you, I didn't know I had to be here whenever you wanted me to." I retorted, already irritated for the 5th time today.

"How about you never come here, and I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense since you were complaining about me being late."

Gray suddenly interrupted us, by standing in front of Natsu.

"Can't y'all just calm down for one minute?" He asked looking annoyed with us and I just sighed in response.

With that said, Mira came over to us already changed. The girls' gym clothes were pretty different from the guys'. Ours consisted of a tank top with the school's name and a pair of small gray shorts. Which led most of the girls to believe a man had something to do with the design. It wasn't exactly practical since we had to prance in practically nothing. The boys' outfit consisted of a t-shirt with basketball shorts, lucky jerks.

"I heard today, we're going to race on the track field today." Mira announced, smiling a warm smile at us.

"Oh great, we haven't ran in a while." I responded, grinning in return.

"Yeah, you need to lose the weight." The pink-haired asshole scoffed.

I whipped my head around to face him in anger. Every time I tried to have a simple conversation, he always had to ruin it by butting in with his asinine comments.

"Shut up, asshat." I growled out, clenching my fists.

"Fatass." He yelled in response.

"Bonehead!"

"Pansy!"

"Where'd you get your insults, a cereal box?" I sneered back.

Mira immediately took my arm, pulling me away from the pinkette, and Gray did the same with Natsu.

No words were spoken by either of them, but I already knew what they were thinking, but before we could even utter another word gym started.

We commenced with our stretches and mini exercising all the while grumbling under my breath and wishing I could take one of the basketballs and make him eat it. We made our way to the racetrack and I prepared to get all my frustrations out in a much calmer way, instead of introducing a certain guys face to the pavement. Ah well maybe next time.

I loved whenever we got to race, minus the bouncing all over the place, but today I didn't care. I usually got my anger out with Natsu, by beating him to the finish line. He usually would ignore me the rest of the day if I won instead of him. Of course, that was a win for me.

Our coaches briefed us over the rules for our little race, before they allowed us onto the track.

When I stepped in front of the starting line, I sent Natsu a smug look. "Ready to lose, strawberry."

"I'm not gonna lose, you are, nerd." He responded, shuffling his feet, preparing to take off.

I quickly dismissed his comment, as I started getting my feet settled for the race. The other three people on the track were doing the same.

Basically we had to do three laps, and the winner gets to sit out the next time we do our five minutes straight jogging, which we do weekly. Basically means we get to sit on the sidelines and bask in the jealousy from the people who didn't win.

"Ready?" Our coach called out.

"Set…" I focused my eyes on the ground, tensing my muscles.

"Go!" I instantly shot out from my spot forward.

I was already in the lead, and we barely had started.

I swung my arms back and forth, as I sprinted down the lane I was on. The only thing on my mind was to beat Natsu, so I could shove my victory in his face.

My lungs burned with every step, the muscles in my legs twitched with anticipation. I loved the freedom of running, the feeling of going so fast it felt like I could take off into the sky and soar beyond the heavens. It was a respite, a retreat for myself as I left everyone and everything behind me. Thoughts, doubts, anger; I left it all behind. Nothing mattered but the pavement beneath my feet and the wind blowing in my face. I was unbeatable and no one would get in my way.

As soon as I finished the first lap, is when Natsu finally started catching up with me. He quickly sent me a cocky look, making me roll my eyes at him and push myself to push past him again.

When I did that, I accidentally stopped looking where I was going, and tripped over my feet sending me face first down towards the track.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I yelped in surprise, the unforgiving ground met my descent.

I just laid where I landed, instantly feeling a sharp pain emitting from my knees and my face.

"Ughhhhh." I groaned from the pain, trying to keep the tears in. The pain of my fall hurt so much and I wanted so badly to sob with just how bad my body felt in that moment.

I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me up and I was shocked to see that it was Natsu who pulled me up.

"Get your ass up." He declared pulling me onto my feet. At that point, I couldn't hold back my tears, they were already streaming down my cheeks.

"Here, c'mon we'll go to the nurse's." He mumbled, allowing me to lean on his shoulders. Why was he being so nice to me, I thought he hated me…

I limped following him. My legs were burning with pain, as well as my nose and I wondered just how bad I looked.

Stupid gravel on the track…

We went all the way towards the office, without muttering anything, minus my occasional whimpers. It was very awkward and I'm sure if I wasn't in so much pain I would've been drilling him, asking him why he was being so nice. Well, nice for him anyways.

Once we finally arrived, he laid me on the bed. "You'll be fine, stop crying."

"Th-thanks.." I sniffled, gently wiping my nose trying to not irritate it.

"Yeah, whatever." Said the man of many words.

It wasn't long before the Nurse walked in and helped me. I ended up scraping my knees pretty badly. She told me that my legs would be sore for awhile and so would my nose, but I'd be fine.

In the end, she just bandaged my scrapes and gave me an ice pack for my nose. I guess I was going to live after all. Yay me.

The entire time, Natsu had sat in the corner of the room, watching me, which was rather creepy in and of itself. Why the hell did he feel the need to watch me the whole time?

When I was getting ready to leave, the nurse stopped me with a hand. "Someone dropped this by a little while ago." She spoke, handing me a red heart shaped container.

"Thanks," I mumbled taking the box from her hand, using the hand that wasn't holding my ice pack to my nose.

I took off the lid to the box, revealing lots off different candies from fruity to sour candies. The tag attached said the same thing as last time, in the same exact handwriting.

"To my gorgeous Lucy,"

"From, your secret admirer."

I sighed in delight. Right on time huh? Right when I'm feeling down, this person cheers me up with a simple gift.

"C'mon Lucy, gawk over you gift later. Right now, we need to get to class." Natsu stated, grabbing my arm.

"Wait-" I wanted to thank him again for helping me, and also ask him why he assisted me but he was already trying to drag me off.

I just wanted to know if he really did care for me more than he acted. That couldn't be it though, he despised me. And I despised him…?

**Beta read by NIchiki, because she's so amazing and kind. Plus she brings every word of mine to life. :)**


	3. Feb 3: The Gift of Company

**I have no idea how I'm being able to update so frequently. Like this is a miracle… I have't updated From The Past To Now since October, and here I am… Lol I'm just so lazy.**

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, it makes me so happy to see how many have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed.**

* * *

**x.(AU).x**

**Mistakes aren't made by locking your feelings away and holding back… They're made while wearing your heart on your sleeve.**

**-Mavis Vermillion**

**x.(AU).x**

* * *

Feb 3: The Gift of Company

Today had been a lovely day to say the least. I mainly limped around the school from class to class, just doing assignments.

The entire day was also filled with Natsu rubbing in my face that he could have beaten me in yesterday's race, because apparently he wasn't "the idiot who tripped."

With my mind on that idiot and my sore leg today, I didn't get a chance to write down a class list during first period. I'd probably have to do that tomorrow.

Besides that, the day went by pretty quick. Like, it barely felt like it had been a full school day.

I began walking down the steps and out of the school building. I was suppose to meet up with Erza, for a school project.

The project was for Science, we had to finish answering questions and solve a few equations that went along with the experiment we did earlier. Apparently, our answers had to match, so we would have to finish answering the questions together.

When I stepped onto the pavement, my eyes immediately darted to the fence in front of the school, where Era was waiting.

"Hey." I greeted my friend, as I neared her.

"Hi, Lucy. Are you ready?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yup, I'm all set," I nodded.

"Okay, good. I just have to wait on someone else." Erza mumbled. "I may have forgotten to mention this, but I also have an assignment I have to work with Natsu, so he's going to have to come over too…"

The moment I heard Natsu's name, my eyes widened. Why was I going to have to be stuck with him!? I've been around him enough these last few days.

"What!?" I blurted out in surprise.

"Yea, I forgot to mention that to you earlier." She sighed, looking back towards the school.

How could she forget to mention that to me…? She knows him and I hate each other's guts.

"It will be fine though, so don't worry Lucy. I'll keep him in line."

I knew that she could easily knock him on the side of the head, and he would get his act together. However, that wasn't what I was worried about. I just really didn't feel like arguing anymore than I had to, today.

"Yea, okay…" I mumbled in disappointment.

Soon after, Natsu came walking out of the building towards us.

"Yo, Erza." He announced, earning a nod from the red-head. I could tell he was trying to not acknowledge me.

"Are y'all ready?" She inquired, turning away from the school.

"Yes." I spoke, while Natsu nodded.

From there, we started towards Erza's house. It was a pretty silent trip, mostly filled with silent thoughts. Occasionally Natsu and Erza would exchange a few words, but besides that, not much was said. I was pretty glad for that of course.

Once we arrived at her house, about 5 minutes later, she unlocked the door and we walked straight in. Now Erza's house was real beautiful, clean, and very peaceful. Her parents were usually out on business trips a lot, so she practically lives by herself. That also meant she had to take care of the whole house.

I had decided on sitting upon one of her stools that was by the counter. There, I sat my backpack right next to me.

"So are we gonna work on our Science papers first?" I asked, leaning on the counter table.

"Sure." Erza responded, coming towards me to sit right beside me.

"If your gonna be doing homework with Blondie, what am I suppose to do?" The pinkette asked, grimacing.

My eyes brows instantly furrowed in irratation. "Blondie," was one of the top nicknames I hate, that he calls me. Although, he picked it up from the other guys.

"Go watch TV or something." She said, shooing him off.

In response, he just shrugged and walked away, much to my relief.

Then, we began doing our homework. It was actually going pretty good, the questions weren't too difficult.

"What measurement do we have to put the distance in, on the graph?" I asked, finishing up writing down the numbers I had solved for.

"Meters, I believe." Erza said, turning back to the packet.

"Oh okay." I began plotting my information on the graph we had to fill based on the experiment. Of course we had done this stuff since middle school, so it was fairly simple.

"Are y'all done yet..?" Natsu called out, from the living room.

I turned to look towards the direction of his voice. Was he seriously that anxious to do his homework?

"We're almost halfway, so calm down." I spoke, turning back to my work.

"Well hurry up, Dumbass. I have something called a curfew, y'know." He said.

"Shut up, atleast I'm not the one failing my classes." I hollered at him.

"Natsu, leave Lucy alone. Your being distracting." The red-head said, with a serious expression upon her face.

"Yea... Sorry, Erza." The idiotic bastard mumbled in defeat.

I really loved the fact that Erza could easily shut him up with a quick remark. He already knows better, then to argue against Erza in any discussion.

Right on queue, the doorbell rang grabbing our attention. Erza stood up from her stool and walked over to the door to see who it is.

When the door opened, it revealed a small petite blunette girl.

"Levy-chan?" I called from my seat.

"Hi, Lu-chan." She waved at me.

"Come in." Erza gestured her in.

When the girl walked in, I noticed there was someone behind her who followed inside. I could easily tell it was Levy's crush/friend, Gajeel, by his many piercings and thick black hair.

"What's up?" Erza inquired, shutting the door behind the two.

"Oh, I knew that Lu-chan would be here, so I came to drop something off for her." Levy said, smiling at me.

"Oh okay." Erza spoke, walking back towards me.

"Is Salamander here?" Gajeel mumbled, with a slight frown.

"What do you want, Metal-face?" Natsu shouted, walking into the dining area as he answered Gajeel's question.

"Oi, calm down. I need to talk with you." The black-haired guy announced walking Natsu into the living room.

With the two guys gone, I looked back at Levy.

"So what did you bring me?" I asked in excitement.

"Oh, this..." She said, rummaging through her bag to locate something. When she finally found it, she pulled it out.

It was a stuffed pink bear with my name on the red heart it was holding. My eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"It was on my desk, 7th period with a note asking for me to give it to you."

I slowly walked over towards the blunette and picked up the bear. I gave it a soft squeeze, as a smile took my face.

"Thanks for bringing it to me." I said.

"No problem."

Erza moved closer to us, examining the stuffed animal. "Oh that's sweet. Do you know who's been giving you these gifts?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe I may have 1st period with them. Although now, it also seems that they have 7th period with Levy-chan."

Erza nodded in response.

Honestly, I had sort of forgotten that I hadn't received a present at school today. I mean, I wasn't really expecting it too much. It warmed my heart to know that my admirer still thought about me though.

I began running my fingers along the soft texture of the bear, searching for a tag of some sorts. Upon finding one, I turned it over and read the graceful handwriting.

_"Sorry I'm late._

_To my gorgeous Lucy,_

_From, your secret admirer."_

"I hope I get to find out who's giving me these gifts." I sighed.

"Whoever they are, they sure are wasting a lot of money buying you gifts." Natsu complained, walking back into the room we were in.

"Shut up." I declared, crossing my arms. Why did he have to come back in the room so quickly.

"Anyways, we've got to head back soon. I just had to drop that off to you." Levy said, walking back to towards the door.

"Okay, thanks for bringing it to me. See you tomorrow, Lu-chan, Gajeel." I waved them, farewell.

"Bye." The guy muttered, opening the door for Levy. Even though it seemes like a simple gesture, I knew that there was probably more to it. I mean he never opened the door for anyone but her.

Gajeel clearly had feelings my friend, that were more than friendship. Sometimes I felt I was the only one who saw it.

It's surprising that people don't even notice that someone likes them in return. But who am I to talk, I doubt I really have anyone who feels like that about me.

Although, maybe my secret admirer feels that way about me. Who knows?

**Sorry I've been updating a day late. My Internet is off right now, so I had to write this on my phone and that was a bit of a set back since I had began writing this on my laptop. Anyways, I'll probably get caught up with my days this weekend. **

**By the way, NIchiki will be beta reading on even chapters only. So this one is unbeta-read but the next one will be. **

**Have a lovely not Feb 3rd any more day~**


	4. Feb 4: The Gift of Our Future

**Sorry I'm behind like 4 days. It's mainly because I'm having to write on my phone, because wifi has been off still so yea.**

**I'll have about 2 new chapters tomorrow.**

* * *

**x.(AU).x**

**The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling.**

**-Lucy Heartfilia**

**x.(AU).x**

* * *

Feb 4: The Gift of Our Future

"Okay, so the test results for your future career are all here in this folder." Our English teacher said, holding out a manilla folder looking extremely bored as per usual.

"Now remember, whatever you get doesn't guarantee that this will be your job sometime soon. This is just an estimate based on your results. So, whatever crap job you get out of school is on your heads," Ms. Porlyusica scoffed looking at the papers.

"Now, when I call your name line up, to get your paper. Smelly little brats." She muttered.

"Cana Alberona." she spoke beginning to call out everyone's names.

"Rogue Cheney."

Recently, we took that test to see what job we may have in the future. Usually most schools took the test in elementary or earlier on, but we took it in our Senior Year. It makes sense, since after we finish our last year most of us will move out on our own.

I was honestly hoping for something close to an author or artist. You know, something along those lines. Nothing outrageous like trapeze artist, but I wasn't really holding my breath. Computers can only do so much and I doubted they could predict the future.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Our teacher continued calling out our names, as people grabbed their results and returned to their seats, their eyes glued to the little pieces of paper like it held all the answers to the universe. It was kinda silly.

"Sting Eucliffe."

My heart slowly began beating a little more rapidly in excitement, as she came closer to my name. Yes it was silly, but it's still hard to suppress my curiosity of what the answer might be.

"Gray Fullbuster."

Closer, and closer she came to my name. My heart finally jumped when she announced my name.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Upon finally hearing my name, I stood up and gradually walked over to her desk. The pink-haired woman handed me the answer sheet, I took it, and turned back towards my seat.

Other students were sharing their results with each other. I picked up words like, lawyer or real-estate saleswoman.

I quickly flipped my sheet of paper over to find the final results, my eyes scanning over the words on the page.

"What did you get?" I heard a voice call out and I looked up to see Gray.

"Singer." I said in a raspy voice.

I really didn't know how I felt about my results. I certainly wasn't expecting it. I guess I should be grateful I didn't get garbageman or something like that.

"Oh wow, yeah I could probably see it." He chuckled, perhaps sarcastically.

"What did you get?" I asked him, setting my paper aside.

"Waterpark Manager."

I pursed my lips in a smile, to keep from laughing. Clapping a hand over my mouth, letting a snort escape.

"Wow, that seems interesting." I said, letting a grin appear on my face, trying but failing to stop the small giggles rising up. Hmm maybe some of the tests weren't all nonsense. Well, besides mine that is. Guess it's just hit and miss.

Suddenly, Natsu walked towards us. "Waterpark Manager? Never would have seen it coming, Snowflake." He chuckled sarcastically.

"What did you get then, Firecracker!?" The raven-haired boy retorted, crossing his arms.

"TV Producer." The pinkette mumbled.

Gray and I instantly broke into laughter. "Are you shitting me!?" He hollered.

"Are you serious!?"

"It's way better than your guys' jobs at least. Gray's job consists of taking care of kids peeing in pools, and yours includes, well..." Natsu said attempting to insult Gray.

I raised an eyebrow at him. How was he gonna offend me this time?

"You have to um.. have a chance to be publicly humiliated." He finished saying his sentence.

"Wow, that was a lame insult." I said snorting my amusement.

"Shut it, Fatass."

I scoffed at him, and turned away to the window. He always had to end a conversation with a remark of his. Seriously was he two years old? Might as well be with his limited vocabulary.

Not long after, the bell rang for lunch and I sighed, happy to get some reprieve for my brain. I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and started towards the cafeteria ready to watch people scarf some mysterious substances they called food. A lot of people were darting down the hall already, racing to go eat. Maybe they had finally made some things edible.

Both Gray and Natsu pushed passed me also, trying to do the same and I rolled my eyes at their childishness. They were always competing, for what I had no idea. But as long as it didn't involve me I couldn't care less.

I sighed, continuing to walk to the cafeteria to the table I usually sit at.

Levy and Gajeel were already sitting together talking with one another, so I plopped myself down beside them.

"Hey." I greeted the two with a smile.

"Hi Lu-chan." Levy announced with a smile.

"Hey." Gajeel mumbled.

"So how's your guys' day going? Any better then mine?" I asked, digging through my bag to get my lunch. I wasn't about to subject my poor digestive system to that poison they gave out.

"We've been doing good, how about you?"

"Eh, can't complain." I stated, finally pulling out my meal from my messenger bag.

I took my food out of the box, soon after and began eating. Not really paying attention to the leftovers I was consuming. It was nice to zone out sometimes and I soaked in the calm for the precious few moments it would remain. I knew when more of my friends would show up I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise, less think.

Soon after, everyone else started showing up at the table with their lunches. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mira, and etc.

Most of the time was spent eating or uttering just little meaningless chatter. Yup, I totally called that, smiling as everyone's voices overlapped each other.

"E-excuse me?" I heard someone mumble and I quickly turned my head my head around, to view a pink-haired girl looking like she'd much rather crawl under a rock then talk to me.

"Yes?" I asked her, wondering what she needed.

I mean, I don't think I had ever seen her before unless I have Gym with her or something. I could tell she was shy with how hesitantly she was standing there.

"Th-this is for you." She spoke shyly, handing me a balloon.

My eyes widened, another gift.

I watched as the balloon rotated slowly in the air seeing it was bright red with the word, "love," spread across it.

"Oh thanks. What's your name?" I asked her taking the gift from her hand.

"Aries." The girl said upon casting her eyes downwards, her hands fisting into her skirt, twisting the fabric nervously.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, Aries." I said with a soft smile.

She did a light bow, and then turned and ran off towards the other side of the room.

Whoever has been giving me these gifts, must somehow know Aries. Unless they randomly asked a girl to give it to me.

"How does that person expect you to carry that to your next class?" My rival complained, swallowing down his school made sandwich.

"Um... I don't know." I shrugged.

Even if the jerk always said a stupid comment didn't mean he occasionally didn't have a point. I mean how was I suppose to carry the balloon with me the rest of the day. Not that it was too huge to fit into the classrooms or anything, it was the embarrassment of having such a proclamation floating around my head like a banner for the world to see.

"Not only you are a dumbass, but your admirer must be one too." Natsu said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Normally I would have argued with him, but the new gift kind of erased my irritation for at least that moment. It was like a soothing balm to my soul, but it wasn't to last cause the next moment I called him out for being an ass, taking his lunch tray and smacked him over the head with it. Who says he gets the last word?

* * *

**The wonderful, caring, and amazing NIchiki beta read this chapter for me. She's the best and I don't know where I would be without her~ :)**


End file.
